Ryker Shade (Sequel to Lorcan Shade)
by LorcanShade
Summary: Lorcan and Lanaya have successfully started a guild and a family in the port town of Hargeon. But it's time for a new generation to rise. Ryker is the son of the Phoenix Fire Guild Master. Follow his story as he uncovers his family's secrets and discovers something locked inside him. But he must be careful, for there are people who will stop at nothing to wipe out his family.


Ryker

Prologue

Lorcan waited, pacing back and forth. He could hear his wife, Lanaya, crying out in pain. He tried sitting down, but it only made him more anxious. Finally, the guild's doctor walked out.

"You can come in, now." She said, holding the door open. Lorcan almost ran inside. He saw Lanaya holding her newborn baby, his baby. He walked over, a smile growing on his face.

"It's a boy." Lanaya cooed. He went to her side, turning to see his son. He saw chubby cheeks and red eyes gazing back at him. "He has your eyes." She said, nudging the baby's nose with her own. It laughed, the sound echoing around the room.

"And your smile." Lorcan added. Lanaya held the boy out to him, and Lorcan held his son for the first time. Lorcan glanced at Lanaya, both feeling a joy they had never felt before. He gazed at his son. "Hello, Ryker." He said. The baby yawned, closing its eyes. He handed Ryker back to Lanaya, and they sat together, the three of them, one happy family.

Chapter 1

Ryker opened his eyes. He looked around his room, yawning. He got down from his bed and walked out his door, his little feet padding down the hall. He opened his parents' door, tiptoeing closer. When he was in reach, he jumped on the bed, yelling,

"Good morning, Mom and Dad!" Lanaya and Lorcan both groaned as he bounced on the bed. Lorcan sat up first, grabbing Ryker and pulling him into a bear hug.

"Ah, I got you, you little terror!" He cried, laughing while he ruffled Ryker's silver hair.

"Let go! Mom!" Ryker laughed as Lorcan began tickling him. Lanaya sat up as well.

"Lorcan." She said. He sighed playfully, releasing the boy.

"Fine." He said. He turned to Ryker, shooing him off the bed. "Now go get dressed, or I won't take you to visit the magic shop." He said. Ryker's eyes widened. He had completely forgotten! He ran back to his room, changing from his pajamas into some normal clothes as fast as he could. He ran back into his parents' room to see his father was dressed as well. He hugged his mother goodbye and went to wait by the door. Lorcan hugged and kissed her.

"I'm putting you in charge of the guild until I come back." He said as he joined Ryker. They left the house, stopping by the guild to get breakfast. As they walked in, wizards and warriors of the Phoenix Fire guild said good morning to their Guild Master and his son. They walked up to the bar, ordering some eggs and toast.

"And Ryker will take some candy as well." He said, smiling down at his son. Ryker smiled and wolfed down his breakfast. As he grabbed some of the candy, his uncle Dayton walked up.

"Hey, Ryker!" He said as he sat next to them. He ordered some sausage and bacon with a ham sandwich. Ryker had always liked his uncle, even though he was a werewolf.

"Hey, Uncle Dayton!" He replied through a mouth full of candy. Dayton laughed at Ryker's stuffed face. He turned to Lorcan.

"You'd better not let his mother see him like that." They both laughed. Lorcan shrugged.

"Ah, well, since today's a special day, I thought he could have some." He glanced at Ryker. "I should have known he'd eat them all at once." Lorcan paid for the meals, and they left. Ryker ran ahead, cheering. He had been to the magic shop before, but today he was going to pick what type of magic he wanted to learn. The shop owner had just received a shipment today as well, so there were new types of magic to choose from. He waited for his father to catch up, panting. They both entered the shop. As the bell dinged, the shop owner came around the counter.

"Well, hello!" He said, smiling. "Welcome, Guild Master." He bent down, staring at Ryker. "And this must be the son you told me about." He stood, returning to his place behind the counter. "Just let me know if you need anything." Lorcan showed his son around the shop, explaining the types of magic they found. Ryker didn't seem to be interested by any of them. He spied a section of books about elemental magic. He walked over, eyes wide. He saw a book with a lightning bolt on it. It seemed to call out to him. He picked it up. His father saw it, and smiled.

"We'll take this lightning spell tome." He said, leading Ryker to the counter. The owner smiled, nodding.

"Excellent choice!" He said, opening his inventory list. "That will be forty thousand Jewel." Lorcan nodded, slowly counting out the money. Ryker's mouth hung wide open. That was a lot of money! He guiltily clutched the book to his chest. As they left the shop, he apologized to his father.

"There's no need to be sorry." Lorcan said as they walked. "I could tell that book called out to you, as no other would." They turned and entered the guild. "If you train hard, I know you'll become a strong wizard." They walked towards Lanaya, who was talking with a strange warrior.

"And here he is now!" Lanaya smiled to Lorcan as he walked up. Ryker stared up at the stranger. He was huge. As his father began talking to the stranger about the guild, Ryker wandered over to a table, opening the tome. He began following the steps to create lightning. He gathered his magic power, concentrating it in his hand. Then, he let it loose. _Crash!_ The lightning blasted through the room, almost hitting Dayton. As everyone looked over at him, Ryker sank into his chair. He stared at his father. Lorcan threw back his head, laughing. He walked over, putting his hand on Ryker's shoulder.

"Congratulations, Ryker!" He said, putting the boy on his shoulders. "You just used magic for the first time!" The guild hall filled with cheers, from warriors and wizards alike. Lorcan set his son down. "Oh, and cool red lightning." He said as he walked back to the stranger. Ryker looked at his hand. The lightning was red? It had come and gone so fast that he hadn't been able to tell. He smiled. _I am a wizard_. He thought. He turned as a shadow fell over him, and smiled. It was Lacie, his father's long-lost cousin. She smiled at him.

"Well, I see you want to use lightning." She said. Ryker nodded. She turned and headed towards his mother, calling over her shoulder. "Hopefully your parents will let me help you." He smiled, remembering. Lacie was a Lightning Devil Slayer, so she really knew how to control her purple lightning. He picked up his book, heading for the training arena.

Chapter 2

Ryker fired lightning at Lacie, dodging her attack. He leapt forward, surrounding himself in an aura of the red electricity. Lacie drew her breath, releasing it with a burst of lightning. He grabbed it, drawing the electricity back like a whip. He swung it at her, she barely dodged. Ryker used his aura to fly erratically, going behind her and attacking her blind spot. She leapt up, turning with an electrical punch, knocking Ryker to the ground. He rolled as she came down hard, cracking the ground of the training arena. As she straightened, Ryker exploded his red electricity outwards in all direction. She had no choice but to take the hit. Ryker followed through with a flurry of lightning strikes, bringing her to her knees. He kept the lightning flowing. Suddenly, he realized the attack wasn't affecting her. She stood up and ate the lightning. He recoiled, stopping the flow. She grinned, and yelled, blasting him to the ground. She stood over him.

"Better luck next time, squirt." She walked out of the training room. He slowly stood, brushing off his duster. His left gauntlet was busted, and he needed new enchantments. He left the arena as well, going up the four flights of stairs to the guild hall. He walked over to Carlos, the Blacksmith. He looked up as Ryker entered.

"Ah, Ryker!" He smiled. "What can I do for you?" Ryker smiled and stepped forward, removing his gauntlet.

"Hey, Carlos. If you've got time, I would like you to repair this." He handed the broken gauntlet to Carlos, who looked it over, whistling.

"You've been training with Lacie again, haven't you?" He asked, looking back up at Ryker. "You literally can't beat her. She _eats_ your element for breakfast, literally." Ryker nodded.

"I know." He said. "But I can go all out with her and not have to worry about stopping her heart." Carlos nodded his agreement.

"I'll tell you what." He said. "Leave both gauntlets here and I'll repair and upgrade them." He turned, placing the gauntlet on his workbench. "That way they'll break less often." Ryker nodded eagerly, removing his other gauntlet.

"Sweet! Thanks, Carlos." He gave him the gauntlet and left. He looked around the guild hall. The Phoenix Fire guild had never been so popular. The fact that it wasn't exclusive to wizards helped. Just in the guild hall, they had a blacksmith, an enchanter, and a bar. On the second floor, they had rooms used for personal study and practice. But what really set this guild apart, was the training arena, located beneath the guild hall. When the more powerful members train, the entire room shook. Ryker chuckled as he remembered how his father had broken through the floor by accident, almost causing a cave-in from the force of the blast. He looked around for his father, Lorcan. He saw him talking to a young girl. A potential member, probably. He strode over there.

"Hey, dad." He said as he approached. Lorcan turned, smiling. The girl turned as well. She brushed her dark blue hair out of her face. Lorcan put his hand on Ryker's shoulder, shaking it.

"Ryker, I would like you to meet our latest recruit." He gestured to the girl. "Ryker, meet Katsumi. Katsumi, this is Ryker." They shook hands. He noticed she had a katana. He motioned to it.

"So, are you a warrior?" He asked. Katsumi shook her head.

"I use Enhancing magic." She said. Ryker nodded his understanding. Enhancing magic mixed with swordplay. He shook his head in amazement at the deadly combination.

"That's really impressive." He said. "You've got to let me see you in action." She nodded. Lorcan backed away.

"Hey, Ryker. Go ahead and show her around the guild." He said, walking away. "I have to go speak with your mother." Ryker sighed, turning back to her.

"Follow me." He said. As they walked around, Ryker explained each aspect of the guild. Right as they passed the blacksmith, Ryker heard someone call his name.

"Yo, Ryker!" He turned to see Talon walk up, shirtless as usual. He hated them, preferring to keep his chest bare. Most people would laugh at his reasoning, but Ryker knew he did it for strategy. Talon was a Berserker. The more he got hit, the madder and stronger he grew. Ryker smiled.

"Hey, Talon." He gestured to Katsumi. "Katsumi, this is Talon the Berserker." He turned to Talon. "Talon, meet Katsumi, the Enhancer." They shook hands. Talon shrugged, his great sword moving as he readjusted it.

"If Ryker's showing you around, you're missing half the fun." Talon said, laughing at Ryker's glare.

"For your information, I grew up here." He said, gesturing to the guild hall. "I know this place better than anyone else." Talon shrugged his huge shoulders.

"Whatever." He said. He held up a job request. "I was wondering if you were interested in getting some work done today." He rolled it up, putting it away. "But I can see you're busy." He began walking away.

"Hang on." Ryker said, stepping forward. Talon stopped. Ryker gestured to Katsumi. "Just let me finish showing her around the guild, then I'll go with you." Talon nodded, rejoining them.

As Ryker finished the tour, his father walked up. "Finished already?" He said, looking at the group. They nodded. He smiled. "Great. Then you guys can take Katsumi with you on your next job." He said, glancing at the rolled up job request tucked in Talon's belt. "Show her the ropes." He said, walking away. Ryker nodded. Talon, on the other hand, sighed.

"Why does he always stick us with the rookies?" He asked. Ryker smiled.

"Because he knows you hate it, obviously." He said, joking. He turned to Katsumi. "Is that okay with you?" He asked. Katsumi replied.

"It doesn't matter to me." She flipped her dark blue hair over her shoulder, turning. "Shall we?" She began walking towards the exit. Ryker turned to Talon.

"Tell me the details on the way." They caught up to Katsumi and left the guild hall.

Chapter 3

Ryker sat back in the carriage, listening to Talon's briefing. Katsumi sat next to him, since the seat next to Talon was taken by his sword.

"Basically," Talon said, leaning forward. "We're going to recapture an escaped psychopathic serial killer." Ryker sighed.

"You sure know how to pick the best jobs, don't you?" He muttered, his voice laced with sarcasm. Talon frowned.

"It's not like he knows a really powerful magic." He said. "He uses a knife. Also, he prefers women." He stole a glance at Katsumi. She stared back at him emotionlessly.

"Why would that matter?" She asked. "If we try to capture him, he'll try to kill us, regardless of their gender." Talon shook his head.

"No, you don't understand." He said, eyes downcast. "He tortures the women before he kills them." He looked at Ryker, whose face gave away his rage.

"And just how alive does he have to be when we turn him in?" Ryker asked, cracking his knuckles. Talon smiled.

"That's what I thought too." He said, nodding.

"Then we're agreed." Katsumi said. Ryker nodded.

"We'll give him the beating he deserves, then turn him in." He said as the carriage continued onward.

The three companions followed the tracks away from the prison. They were very faint, but Dayton had taught Ryker a thing or two about tracking, so they made fairly quick progress. They stopped outside a cave leading into the side of a mountain. Talon went in first, sword drawn and ready. Ryker went second, his red sparks providing some light. Katsumi came last, blue light running up and down her arms and legs in jagged lines. As they continued on, the small cave opened up into a huge cavern, with an underground lake in the center. A small hole in the ceiling provided much light. They gazed around in wonder at the beauty of this place. Ryker motioned to the left. They looked, and they saw the target. He was crouching, muttering to himself, holding a really long dagger. Ryker turned to Talon.

"'He uses a dagger,' you say?" He whispered. "That's not a dagger, that's a frickin' short sword." Talon shrugged. "Whatever." Ryker said. "Talon, you charge in, making him focus his attention on you. I'll come in on the left flank." He turned around. "Katsumi, you'll…" She was gone. Ryker cursed, turning to see her running for the psycho. Talon shook his head as they stood up, but before they could do anything, the psycho grabbed Katsumi, flipping her over his shoulder. He began to hit her, over and over, laughing, his eyes wide with madness.

"Yes! Scream! Make that beautiful sound again and again!" He continued on, in a frothing madness. Ryker's vision grew red. He charged forward, roaring. He tackled the psycho off of her, landing on top of him.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE IT!?" He cried, hitting him with electrified fists. The target screamed, his body wracked with pain. The next thing he knew, huge hands grabbed him, lifting him off of the bleeding and broken man.

"Stop it, Ryker! You'll kill him!" Talon held him aloft as he struggled.

"HE DESERVES TO DIE!" He screamed, lost in his rage. Talon let go with one hand, pulling it back to deliver a crushing blow to the back of Ryker's head. He slumped forward, unconscious. Talon gathered the target as well, while Katsumi got to her feet. They left the cave.

Chapter 4

Ryker entered the guild hall, a bandage around his head. Katsumi limped next to him, while Talon had no wounds at all. Lorcan stood from his seat, striding forward, concern on his face.

"What happened to you two?" He asked. Ryker shook his head.

"We made some mistakes, that's all." He said, turning and heading for the training arena. Lorcan turned to Talon.

"What happened?" He repeated, more firmly. Talon motioned him to one side.

"He went out of control." Talon said, leaning in so no one else would hear him. "He saw this psycho beating Katsumi over and over, and he just lost it. He moved faster than I've ever seen. He would've killed him if I hadn't pulled him off and knocked him out." Talon sighed. "I've never seen him that mad, or brutal." Lorcan nodded, digesting the information.

"Thank you for your honesty, Talon." He said. "Please take Katsumi over to the healer's chambers." He began going after Ryker. "I have to have a much-needed chat with my son."

Ryker fired at the targets he had set up. He was so focused on his training that he didn't notice his father until he turned, almost blasting a hole through him.

"Dad!" He cried, bowing. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you." Lorcan put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Ryker," He began, hesitating. "We need to talk." He led his son out of the training room. "It's about you, and me." He said. Ryker tilted his head, confused. Lorcan sighed. "Remember that story I told you as a boy of how I became a Devil Slayer?" Ryker nodded. "Well, I didn't tell you everything." He took a deep breath. "When the demons experimented with me, I didn't just become a Devil Slayer. I became one of them." Ryker's jaw dropped. His mind wasn't computing this.

"When you say 'became one of them', do you mean…?" He asked.

"Yes, Ryker." Lorcan replied. "I am a demon." He put his hand on Ryker's shoulder. "Which means that you're half a demon." Ryker stepped back, swatting his father's hand away.

"Stay away from me!" He cried, running.

"Ryker!" Lorcan called out, stepping forward, but it was too late.

Ryker ran up the stairs, taking the steps four at a time. He burst through the door, almost running right into his mother.

"Ryker! You're back!" Her smile vanished as she noticed his panicked expression. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Ryker replied, his voice rising as his hysteria grew. "I just learned that my father, your husband," He gestured behind him, towards the stairs. "Is a demon!" He continued, unaware that he was shouting. "And not only that, but now I'm half-demon too!" He looked around as he regained himself. Everyone was looking at him. He ran towards the door, his mother calling after him. He had almost reached the doors when he was grabbed, pulled aside. Before he knew what was going on, he felt arms around him. It was his father.

"It's okay." He said, comforting his son. "I may not be human, but I'm still me." He said. "And if there's one thing you remember about me, it's that I love my family." He let go, looking his son in the eyes. Ryker nodded. Lorcan sighed. "Well, now that that drama's over, I have a lot of explaining to do to the guild now." He turned, walking away. Ryker sighed, knowing that it was his fault. He sighed, and sat down, waiting for the explanation to begin.

Chapter 5

Needless to say, the Phoenix fire guild lost a few members. Some people didn't want to stay in the company of demons. Ryker walked towards the job board. As he was searching, Talon walked up to him.

"Wow." He said, leaning against the wall. "I never knew your dad was a demon. That must be pretty intense." He got off the wall, joining Ryker. "Now it makes sense how he's so strong." He mused, grabbing a request. Ryker looked at his friend.

"Look, I don't really want to talk about it, okay?" He said. Talon nodded. While he wasn't the smartest person in the guild, he knew when his friend needed time to think things through. But that time was not right now.

"I know what you need," Talon said, showing the job. "Work." Ryker smiled, looking the job over. A group of bandits.

"Thanks, Talon." He said, glancing at his friend. "I could use a way to release my pent up aggression." He turned, and ran face first into Katsumi. They both fell. As Ryker helped her to her feet, apologizing, she quickly stepped away. From him. He sighed. "Please tell me this is not how it's going to be." He said. Katsumi kept her eyes down, not meeting his gaze.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I should go." She turned, trying to leave.

"Wait!" He quickly said. She stopped. He showed her the form. "You want to go on a job with us?" He asked. "That way you can see that I'm not a monster." She thought about it.

"Very well." She said. Ryker smiled.

"Good. Then let's get going, shall we?" He headed towards the door.

Chapter 6

Ryker and the others continued down the road. Word had spread of the guild master, and the carriages had stopped carrying guild members to their destinations. So they walked. As they continued down a stretch of road, Talon turned to Ryker.

"So, what's it like?" Ryker looked back at him.

"What's what like?" He replied. Talon looked away for a second, returning his gaze again.

"You know." He looked away awkwardly again. "Being half demon." He finished.

"I don't know." Ryker said, looking at the road. "I've never felt like a demon. Well, at least not until I beat the hell out of that serial killer." He mused. Katsumi chuckled. "What" He said, turning to face her.

"Nothing." She replied. "It's just that you beat the hell out of him, when you're half demon." They all chuckled at the irony. As they rounded a bend, a fireball went whooshing past Ryker's face.

"Get down!" He cried, tackling Katsumi while Talon blocked another fire attack with his sword. They stood up, looking for the source of the attack. A tall man with grey eyes stepped out of the bushes, fire burning on his arms. Ryker and Katsumi readied their magic, while Talon got into his warrior stance.

"Die, demon!" The man cried. He planted his feet. "Fire Devil's RAGE!" He roared, fire rushing from his mouth. Ryker launched a volley of electricity, barely managing to beat back the attack.

"Watch out!" He cried, throwing another volley.

"He's a Devil Slayer!" Talon roared, charging. The Devil Slayer flicked his wrist, and Talon was engulfed in flames. "Aaaaagh!" He cried, and sped up. The Devil Slayer backed up, confusion and fear on his face as he dodged a decapitating blow.

"Why do you defend this monster?!" He cried, pointing at Ryker. "And why don't you stop?" He added, dodging another attack. "My hellfire burns whatever it touches until there's nothing left." He said, backing up. "You're already dead."

"NO!" Ryker roared, lightning flaring out from his body. His eyes glowed red, sparks of electricity arcing out as he raised his hand to the sky. Thunderclouds formed overhead. He brought his hand down. What followed was a downpour. It immediately doused the fire consuming Talon. The devil Slayer spat at Ryker, enraged.

"You dare think you can extinguish my fire?!" He yelled, his entire body alight. "You'll all BURN!" He cried. Ryker thrust his hand towards him. Dozens of red lightning bolts crashed down, striking the Devil Slayer at the same time. The thunder caused Talon and Katsumi to cover their ears, but Ryker didn't seem to notice it. The storm ceased, the clouds disappearing as Ryker's lightning faded. The Devil Slayer stood up, small arcs of red electricity bursting from his body.

"You haven't seen the last of me." He gasped, turning into fire. "The Paladins will cleanse your kind from this world." He vanished, leaving only a trail of smoke. Ryker turned to the others.

"We have to go back and warn everyone." He said. They nodded. Katsumi and Ryker supported Talon, who could barely stand. Slowly, they made their way home.

Back at the guild, Talon was carried into the healer's chambers. Lorcan, Lanaya, and Dayton listened intently as Ryker explained what happened.

"And then he lit Talon on fire." Ryker stopped. "I don't remember what happened after that." He said. Katsumi picked up where he had left off.

"Ryker summoned a storm, putting out the fire. Then he hit the Devil Slayer with dozens of red lightning bolts from the storm." She glanced at Ryker, nodding at his shocked face. "Then the Devil Slayer left, saying that 'the Paladins' would cleanse your kind from the world." She finished, staring at Lorcan. He sat back.

"Normally, I wouldn't care if they were after demons." Katsumi's and Ryker's stunned expressions caught his attention. "Well, most demons kill people for fun." He said. He gestured to the city below them. "Even Hargeon was completely annihilated by a demon." He continued. "But they attacked three members of my guild, my family." He stood, darkness oozing from his pores. "And I will not suffer it." He turned to Lanaya. "Tell everyone that they are to leave the guild hall until things calm down. I'll send a letter when they can return," He looked to his son. "They'll get what's coming to them." He turned. "Come on, Ryker." He said, walking away.

"Where are we going?" He asked, following. His father turned, his face dead serious.

"We're going to unlock your demonic half."

Chapter 7

Lorcan slowly walked around Ryker, studying him.

"When you were born," He said, stopping in front of his son. "We used the services of Freed, a wizard from Fairy Tail, to seal your demonic side deep within your subconscious." He stepped forward. "There is only one way to release the demon." He said. "I must show you my true demon form and command you to be released." He stepped back, making sure that Ryker had plenty of room. "No matter what happens," He said, his eyes glowing. "Remember that I will not hurt you." His skin became midnight black. His eyes became red slits. Bone armor appeared over his body, then broke. He looked surprisingly similar to his normal self, but there was no mistake. He was a shadow given form. " _Ryker."_ He said, his voice sounding like many people talking at once. " _Release the demon within you!"_ A lance of pain ripped through Ryker's head, causing him to cry out. He fell, clutching his head. His entire body ached as he changed. His skin turned a pale steel color, archaic markings appearing on his arms and chest in blood red. A helm formed, in the shape of a bird's head while black bird wings burst out of his back, spikes at the joints. He cried out, arching his back. He stood, his eyes glowing red as lightning swathed his arms. Lorcan gaped at him, feeling the pure rage and hate coming from his son. _It responds to his negative emotions._ He thought. Ryker looked around, then at himself, astonished.

 _"I can feel the power."_ He said in amazement. He turned to Lorcan. " _How dare you keep me from my birth right!"_ He roared. Lorcan sighed as Ryker attacked. Ryker moved as fast as lightning, and struck with the destructive force of a Jupiter Cannon. Fortunately for Lorcan, Ryker passed through his father, unable to touch him.

 _"Ryker!"_ Lorcan shouted. " _Control yourself!"_ Ryker turned, firing supercharged lightning at Lorcan. Once again, the attack passed through him. They went on like this for hours, until Ryker was having trouble standing, exhausted from using so much power. Lorcan walked up to the panting demon. He pushed Ryker, making him fall to the ground. In an instant, he was out cold, transforming back into a human. Lorcan returned to his human form as well. Looking around, he cursed. The arena was trashed. It would cost a small fortune to repair. He looked down at his son. _It's worth it._ He thought. He picked Ryker up, carrying him out of the arena.

Chapter 8

Katsumi peeked into the training arena. It was empty. She walked in, taking note of the damage done to it. Ryker must have become extremely powerful when he became a demon. She stopped, powering up her magic. It wove its way across her body, looking like rivers flowing with energy. She kicked, feeling the power as she practiced her forms. She had been almost useless during her two jobs, forcing Talon and Ryker to protect her. She punched the air, causing a piece of rubble to shift slightly from the air wave. She frowned. _Not enough._ She thought. She drew her katana, the river of energy making its way down the length of the blade. She swung at a target, her blade passing through with no effort. She trained for hours, not stopping until she could barely stand. As she bent over, gasping for breath, she heard the door open. She turned to see Ryker's mother, Lanaya enter.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said, smiling. "Were you training?" Katsumi shook her head.

"No, I'm done." She panted. Lanaya nodded, walking to the center. Katsumi walked through the door, then hid behind the frame, watching. Lanaya stopped in the middle. She began glowing, a greenish white light emanating from her. Katsumi gasped. It was beautiful. Lanaya threw her hands out, and the energy exploded outwards, forming a sphere of energy around her, swirling. The wind created by the energy forced Katsumi to hang on to the frame. The entire room groaned from the pressure. Katsumi had changed her mind. It was terrifying! She practically ran up the stairs. She quickly walked through the door, almost running into Talon.

"Hey, Katsumi!" He said, smiling. "Where's Ryker? I've been looking for him all over." She shook her head.

"I have no idea." She leaned forward, whispering. "All I know is that Master Lorcan unlocked his demonic side. The training arena's in shambles." Talon shrugged.

"Okay." He said, turning away. Katsumi gaped, stunned.

"Okay?" She said, following him. "He's no longer human." Talon stopped, turning to face her once more.

"Human or not, he's still my friend." Talon said, arms crossed. "And that will never change."

Chapter 9

Ryker looked around. There was no light whatsoever.

 _Where am I?_ He thought. He could see nothing. He turned as he heard movement behind him.

"Who's there?" He cried, trying to discern where the noise was coming from. Red light flooded the area, making him wince, covering his eyes. When he opened them, he stopped. A man stood before him. His skin was steel-grey, and was covered with blood red runes. He wore a bird's helm, his red glowing eyes shining through the eye slits. Ryker took a step back. Whatever this man was, he was not human.

"Who are you?" He asked, ready to fight. The stranger stepped forward.

 _"I am the part of you that you never knew was there."_ It replied. _"I am Zephyr."_ He stretched out his hand. Ryker shook it.

"You're the demon inside of me." He said quietly.

 _"Yes."_ Zephyr replied. _"Your father created me when he sealed me away all those years ago."_ He chuckled. _"I have been watching, waiting for the seal to weaken, and when it did, I pushed as hard as I can."_ He smiled at Ryker. _"Who would've known that it would weaken as your anger rose? As you became more enraged, I was able to push some of my power out."_ His smile fell, replaced with an unexplainable anger. _"But instead of using it to destroy everything around you, you only used it to protect your so-called friends!"_ He spat on the ground. _"A demon has no use for friends! Only servants and victims!"_ He began pacing.

"You're wrong." Ryker replied, his face filled with determination. "I need my friends. We are connected, and nothing can break that bond." Zephyr hissed.

 _"We shall see."_ He turned, walking away. _"But let me warn you. Once I am strong enough to break out of here, I will leave the corpses of your family and friends behind me as I head to slaughter all of the lowly humans who overpopulate this world!"_ He vanished, and Ryker opened his eyes.

Chapter 10

Ryker looked around him. He was in his room. As he stretched, the memory of the demon appeared in his mind. He frowned, getting out of bed and putting his clothes on. He needed to tell his father what had happened. As he walked down the stairs towards the guild hall, he saw Katsumi. She was standing next to a window, holding a carrier pigeon. As she let it fly out of the window, he approached.

"Hey, Katsumi." He said. "You know we have a mail system here, right?" She turned, startled.

"Oh. Sorry." She said, lowering her head, her dark blue hair hiding her face. "I was just sending a message to my family." Ryker nodded.

"No problem." He said. "Who am I to judge the eccentrics of others?" He laughed, a smile spreading across Katsumi's face as well. They walked down to the guild hall in silence. Katsumi turned, about to speak, but thought better of it.

"What?" Ryker asked. She turned back to face him.

"So, now you're a full-fledged demon." She muttered. Ryker shook his head.

"I am completely human." He said in response. She stopped, stunned.

"What?" She asked. Ryker shrugged his shoulders.

"The demon is a separate entity that was torn from me at birth. He gained a consciousness, and calls himself Zephyr." Ryker had leaned forward, whispering. "He said that he wanted to stop humans from 'overpopulating' the world, by which I think he means mass extinction." He straightened. "I'm holding him in right now, but the seal grows weaker with each passing day." He looked away, troubled. "If I can't figure out how to get rid of him soon…" He began walking faster. Katsumi followed, digesting this information.

 _A good demon, keeping his evil side buried within?_ She thought. It changed everything for her. Ryker saw his father speaking with his mother, next to the bar.

"Dad!" He called, walking over. Lorcan turned, smiling.

"Ah, Lorcan!" He called. "How are you feeling?" He smiled. "You really did a number on the training arena." He stopped as he saw his son's expression. "What's wrong?" He asked. Ryker looked around, leaning in.

"The demon part of me you sealed away is alive." He whispered, fear in his voice. Lorcan recoiled, confused.

"What do you mean alive?" He asked.

"I mean it has a mind of its own." Ryker responded. Lorcan's eyes widened.

"How?" He asked. Ryker shrugged.

"I don't know, but it wants to kill us all." He sighed. "I'm keeping it in check, but I don't know how long I can keep him in." Lorcan nodded. He put his arm around his son, comforting him. His mother had covered her mouth with her hands, muffling a quiet cry. Lorcan turned to her. Suddenly, Ryker let out a cry, clutching his head in pain. His eyes opened, glowing red.

 _"My name is Zephyr,"_ The demon said. _"And I am almost free, father."_ He turned to Lorcan. _"And I will have my vengeance on you for locking me in here, starting with my weak brother!"_ Ryker cried out again as he reasserted control, forcing Zephyr back into his subconscious. Lorcan helped his son over to a chair. He turned to Lanaya.

"Lanaya, could you please contact Fairy Tail and see if Freed is available?" She nodded, composing herself. As she walked away, Lorcan turned back to Ryker. "No more jobs for you, not until we can fix this." He sighed. "I should never have let that monster loose." He stepped back, shaking his head. "Your struggle will be much harder than mine." He left. Ryker turned to Katsumi.

"I hope you weren't planning on asking me to accompany you on your next job." He said, sighing. Katsumi shook her head.

"You don't have to worry about that." She strode forward, putting her hand on his shoulder. "I think all of us should be focusing on keeping that demon locked up." Ryker nodded his thanks. They walked to the guild archives, to learn how to keep Zephyr at bay.

After hours of searching, they found nothing. Not a single book about demons trying to break out of a mental prison. Ryker sighed, his hope fading. Katsumi sat next to him. She smiled.

"Well, look on the bright side." She said, poking him.

"What bright side?" He asked, turning to her. She grinned at him.

"You're one of a kind." She faced forward, her smile fading. "And so is Zephyr."

 _What is she saying about me?_ Ryker heard the voice. It was Zephyr.

 _I thought you were in my_ sub _consciousness._ Ryker replied.

 _I cannot manifest myself yet, but I can speak to you, however boring that is._ Zephyr explained. Ryker returned his attention to Katsumi, who was waiting for a response. He smiled at her.

"Well, aren't we all one of a kind?" He said. "I mean, I doubt there's anyone like you in the whole world." He blushed and looked away, his cheeks on fire.

 _You're flirting with her?_ Zephyr chortled. _Good luck with that. And you still didn't answer my question!_ Ryker winced as the demon yelled. He glanced over to see Katsumi also blushing.

"Well, I'd better get going." She said, standing. Ryker stood as well. As she walked off, His mind was filled with the demon's repetitions of the question.

 _Why are you so interested in what she said?_ He asked. The demon grunted.

 _Normally I wouldn't care what you humans say,_ He replied. _But I become infinitely more interested when you are talking about me._ He repeated the question again.

 _She said that you're one of a kind, alright?_ He yelled, silencing the demon.

 _Well of course I am!_ Zephyr replied, indignant. _What else could I be?_ He retreated back into Ryker's subconscious. Ryker sighed, walking out of the archives. Having another voice in his head would taking some getting used to.

Chapter 11

Katsumi walked out of the archives. She was becoming increasingly confused. A demon that was good? A human keeping an evil demon contained by will alone? These two people had called into question everything she knew about demons. She had to think it over, but first she had to send another message. She quickly walked into her room, closing and locking the door behind her. She went over to her desk, taking out paper and pen, and began writing.

Ryker sat at the bar, having a drink. As he took another swallow, Dayton walked up, sitting next to him.

"Hey there, kid." He said, ordering a drink as well. "What have you been up to?"

"Oh. Hey Uncle Dayton." Ryker responded, sighing. "Can I ask you something?" He turned to Dayton.

"Sure. What is it?" Dayton responded, taking a gulp of his drink.

"How do you control it?" He asked. "The wolf. How do you stop it from coming out and killing everyone?" Dayton sighed, thinking.

"Well, your father helped me learn control, but what I use is the memory of the woman I loved, and killed." He looked down. "I think of her, and of how I can't let the monster take over and take any more lives like it took hers." He drained his glass, standing up. "Well, I hope that helped you, kid." He said, walking away.

"Yeah, thanks." He replied.

 _I am much stronger than some beast!_ Zephyr said. _You can't stop me!_ Ryker pushed Zephyr back down. It was already getting more difficult to keep him dormant. He knew that something had to give soon, and that the result could be fatal.

Chapter 12

Ryker sat down with his family and friends. Lorcan had called a meeting of just them to discuss the demon. Lorcan was the first to speak.

"Thank you all for coming." He said, opening the meeting. "We're here to discuss the growing threat of the demon that is inside Ryker." He looked straight at him. "How long do you think we have until it begins to take you over?" Ryker sat back, thinking.

"Well, it's hard to say. It could be next week or months from now. But I don't think we have to worry this week, at least." He said. Lorcan nodded.

"Great." He turned to Katsumi. "Were you and Ryker able to learn anything about this issue?" Katsumi shook her head, giving rise to several groans from the assembled people. Lorcan turned to Lanaya. "What does Fairy Tail say?" Lanaya leaned forward.

"Fairy Tail sends word that Freed is out on a job with Laxus, and that they'll let him know when he comes back." She sighed. "Until then, we're on our own." Lorcan smiled his thanks, turning back to the group.

"We know nothing about this demon, we have limited time, and no help is coming right now." He looked around at them all. "I know that I released this monster, and I will destroy it." That got everyone's attention. Lorcan pulled out an old book. It had his name on it in large black letters. "This book was created the day I was turned into a demon." He said, tapping it. Everyone gasped. Ryker nodded, piecing it together. "I'll find where the Tartoros guild is and destroy Zephyr's book." He sighed. "I have no idea what will happen to you, Ryker, so I won't go unless you say it's okay." Ryker immediately nodded.

"Of course. Go, destroy the demon, any way you ha-!" Ryker's voice cut off as Zephyr surfaced, enraged. Before anyone could react, he fired supercharged lightning into Lorcan, rendering him unconscious. Everyone dove away as he began shooting lightning everywhere. Lanaya put up an energy shield, barely managing to block the electricity. They watched, horrified, as Ryker began to change into his demon form. Talon charged out from behind the shield, but was immediately blown back by a barrage of supercharged lightning.

 _You will never destroy me!_ Zephyr roared, his transformation almost complete. Lacie jumped over the shield. Zephyr stopped firing, watching her movements. _You might have been able to defeat my weak excuse for a brother,_ He said as they circled each other. _But you don't stand a chance against me!_ He flew forward, becoming a blur. Lacie jumped back, but he was too fast. He tackled her to the ground. As he brought his fist back, the red and black supercharged lightning coiled around his fist. He proceeded to smash her face repeatedly. As she cried out from the force, his smile grew. Finally, she stopped moving. He stood, turning to the others. _You're next._ He whispered, licking his lips.

"NO!" Zephyr cried out in Ryker's voice. Zephyr gripped his head, crying out as he staggered around. He began transforming back, Ryker taking back ownership of his body. He fell to the floor, writhing on the ground. Finally, he stood back up, as Ryker. He ran over to Lacie, checking her pulse. The others gathered around as he sighed, glad that she was still alive. He turned to the others.

"We need to get that book."

Chapter 13

Lorcan walked forward, towards the fortress. He had hoped to never see this place again, but he had to. His son's life depended on it. He knocked on the huge wooden doors, hearing an echo. He waited. Eventually, a face appeared over the wall.

"What do you want?" The face was hidden by a helm, but he could sense that it was a lesser demon.

"Let me in!" He called up. The demon paused a moment, thinking.

"I'll have to talk to my leader about this!" The demon replied. It disappeared behind the wall. A few minutes later, the doors opened. The demon was there, holding a spear. It leveled the spear at Lorcan. "Alright, you may enter, but if you make any sudden moves, you're toast." Lorcan smiled. _As if they could do anything to me._ He chuckled, walking inside. He headed straight for the vault, where the demon books of Zeref were held. The demon pushed the spear against his chest. "You're going to see Kyoka, not the books!" He smiled, turning back around. _I'll kill you before I'm done here._ He thought. As he entered the hall where he last saw her, he felt the effects of a curse. He dashed forward, as the air where he was standing combusted, destroying the demon. He turned to see a demon with yellow hair, furry ears, and a tail step out of the shadows.

"Jackal." Lorcan said, a quiet hate emanating from his voice.

"Lorcan." Jackal replied, his anger just as fierce.

"I thought you were dead." Lorcan said, walking forward.

"I was. Kyoka had me revived." Jackal responded. Lorcan stopped a few feet away.

"I'm not here to fight." He said. 'I'm only here to see Kyoka."

"Then tell me what you want to say and leave." Lorcan turned, seeing Kyoka marching towards him. Lorcan bowed.

"I am here for my son's book." He said. Kyoka's eyes widened.

"You have a son?" She asked. Lorcan nodded.

"I need his book to destroy his demon half." As he spoke, he saw Kyoka recoil.

"An abomination." She whispered. Lorcan growled, the sound echoing throughout the hall.

"Watch what you say." He said, pointing. "There are no windows nearby for you to escape this time, and I will not suffer any insult towards my family." Kyoka became enraged.

"You dare to threaten me in my own home?" She asked, drawing her hand back. In a flash of shadow, Lorcan pinned her against the wall, his hand at her throat.

"Let me into the vault, or you can have Jackal try to 'revive' you." Lorcan whispered, leaning in close, his red eyes glowing with a demonic luster. Kyoka slowly nodded, unable to speak. He let her go. She fell to the floor, gasping for breath. Jackal glared at Lorcan, about to attack, but a single warning look made him back down. Kyoka stood, handing him a key.

"There." She said. "Take your precious book and leave." He bowed his thanks and walked out. When he entered the vault, he looked through the shelves. What he found made his blood run cold.

Chapter 14

Ryker sat down holding a piece of ice to his head. Keeping Zephyr locked up was giving him a migraine. He heard the door open and opened his eyes. It was Lorcan. Ryker stood up, walking over.

"Do you have the book?" He asked. Lorcan nodded, but his expression made Ryker feel worried. "What is it?" He asked. Lorcan turned to him.

"Let's get everyone gathered, first." He muttered.

After everyone had gathered around him, he brought out the book. Everyone gasped as they saw it. On the cover, the letters RZS were printed.

"RZS?" Talon asked. "What does that mean?"

"It means," Lorcan replied, hesitating. "Ryker Zephyr Shade." Ryker gaped at him.

"Ryker Zephyr Shade?" He asked. Lorcan nodded.

"If I destroy this book, then both of you die." He said slowly, glaring at the book. Ryker stepped back, Zephyr's laughter echoing in his mind.

 _Well, what do you know?_ He said to Ryker. _We are more closely bound than I thought._ He chuckled. Ryker gripped his head, crying out as he pushed against Zephyr's advances. They all backed away, and he put his hand out.

"It's okay." He gasped. "He's not surfacing." They all let out a big, collective breath. Then fire rained from the sky.

The doors exploded inwards, showering the hall with debris. Ryker and the others turned to see the fire Devil Slayer from before.

"The Paladins have come!" He cried, laughing. Behind him walked three other people, surrounded by different auras. Ryker heard Lorcan curse.

"Everyone that is not a demon may leave!" The middle of the three stepped forward. He glowed with pure light a contrast with his dark grey hair. His golden eyes roamed the group. None of them moved. "Very well." He said, cracking his knuckles. "Don't say I did not show mercy." He pointed to Katsumi. "Katsumi, enough pretending." Ryker turned as she stepped forward, joining the Devil Slayer.

"Katsumi." He said, not understanding. "What are you doing?" She turned to him, tears in her eyes.

"Ryker, this is my father, the White Devil Slayer, leader of the Paladins." Ryker's mouth hung open wide. In his head, Zephyr growled.

 _Kill her for her betrayal, then kill them for their stupidity in attacking you!_ He roared, making Ryker wince. He felt a hand on his shoulder as his father strode forward, standing in front of all of them.

"If you want them, you'll have to go through me." He growled, his voice echoing throughout the hall as darkness seeped from his pores. The White Devil Slayer laughed.

"As if you could touch m-!" He flew back, punched by Lorcan. The other Devil Slayers jumped back as He turned to them, eyes glowing. Katsumi just stood there shaking as he walked past her. Lacie smiled, purple electricity flaring out from her body. Talon unsheathed his sword, glaring at Katsumi. Dayton howled, transforming. Lanaya laughed as her light began pouring out of her, her hair flying up with the power. Ryker sighed, charging up, but before he could, he collapsed, clutching his head as Zephyr tried to seize control.

 _You're too weak!_ He cried. _Let me kill them!_ Ryker fought back, but he was growing weaker.

 _No._ He thought.

 _We'll die if you don't let me!_ Zephyr roared. Ryker pushed him down.

 _Then we die, but I will not allow you to surface, even for an instant!_ He stood back up, his red lightning shooting out. The other three Devil Slayers charged. Lacie took on the bigger one as he launched a pillar of Iron from his body. Talon charged at Katsumi.

"We were your friends!" He roared as he attacked. Meanwhile, Dayton and Lanaya fought the smaller Devil Slayer as he spit Poison at them. Ryker dodged as the Fire Devil Slayer attacked with a fiery punch. He shot lightning, stunning the Devil Slayer.

"Mark!" He heard as Katsumi ran from Talon in their direction. Ryker's anger grew. He fired a lightning bolt, barely missing Katsumi. She stopped, a look of horror on her face.

"We accepted you." He growled, his eyes glowing.

 _Good! Give In to your anger!_ Zephyr chuckled, but Ryker didn't hear him. He threw another bolt.

"We called you our friends!" He roared, taking a step forward. Katsumi began to retreat, fear in her eyes. Talon ran over to Mark, pointing his blade at the Slayer's throat. "And you betrayed us!" Ryker fired an entire volley of lightning bolts. Katsumi's legs glowed as she enhanced her speed, dodging to the right. But Ryker was already there. His skin began changing as Zephyr took over.

"And _we_ will _end_ you!"They roared, throwing a sphere of electricity at her. Katsumi brought her katana up, enhancing it as the projectile hit. The electricity swarmed around the blade, and she swung it, discharging it away from her.

"I'm sorry, Ryker." She said. Zephyr took a step forward, but Ryker stopped the other foot from moving. She continued. "I didn't want to do this." A tear made its way down her cheek. Zephyr growled.

 _"Are you really going to fall for this?"_ He asked, turning to his right. Katsumi stepped back, confused.

"She's never shown this amount of emotion before." Ryker replied, turning to his left. "She might be telling the truth." Katsumi stopped as she realized what was going on.

 _They're both on the surface._ She thought.

 _"Enough! I won't let your feelings for this weak human kill us both!"_ Zephyr charged forward.

"No!" Ryker threw their body sideways, crashing through a support pillar.

Katsumi jumped back, barely avoiding the debris. She began searching the rubble for Ryker. Meanwhile, the others were having their hands full. Talon had been blasted back by Mark, and now he was on fire. Mark had been injured as well, though. His head wound from Ryker combined with dozens of small cuts from Talon were slowing him down. Talon's body, however, was completely burned, making him look like he just came off a grill. He pressed the attack in spite of his wounds, moving faster and hitting harder than he should be able to.

Lacie and the other Devil Slayer were pretty equal in terms of power, but she outclassed him in speed. She zipped around him, zapping him over and over. He launched pillars of iron in every direction, hitting her in the head. She collapsed to the ground, stunned. As he approached, his hand turning into iron claws, she grinned. She stood and yelled, blasting the Slayer to the ground, his iron an excellent conductor.

Dayton and Lanaya switched turns attacking, giving the female Slayer no room to breathe. She finally managed to hit Dayton with her poison, the magic eating away at him. He broke off his attack to focus on his healing factor while Lanaya lifted herself up with her energy, coming down with the force of a falling star.

But the real battle was between Lorcan and Katsumi's father, the White Devil Slayer. Lorcan was in his Shadow form while the Slayer had taken on a similar form with light. They clashed in the air above the other fights, their attacks cancelling each other out. They fell back to the floor, becoming solid once again. The Slayer gathered the light in his hand, creating a crude sword. Lorcan did the same, Making his own blade. The Slayer rushed him, bringing his blade up and over. Lorcan parried the blade up, bringing his sword around and up, cutting him along the chest, followed by two more upward strikes, the sword turning in his hand. The Slayer charged again. Lorcan Dismissed his sword, gathering the shadows in his hands into claws. He leapt over the Slayer, completing a front flip. As he landed, he turned, slashing with his left claws, then his right, following with a huge punch to the back of his head. The Slayer turned in time for Lorcan to enter his Shadow form, piercing through the Slayer's armor, reforming behind him. Katsumi saw her father fall and rushed to his side, everything else forgotten.

"Father?" She asked, turning him over. He groaned, bleeding from several wounds. She turned to the others. "We need to get out of here!" She cried. The others broke off their attacks immediately, Mark and the Iron Slayer gathering up their leader. They ran out the door. The last thing Ryker saw was Katsumi glancing back with a tear-stained face as darkness closed in on him.

Chapter 15

Ryker looked around. He was in the same empty space as before, but there were cracks running along the walls, light shining through from the outside.

 _I am almost free._ He turned to see Zephyr. He wasn't wearing a helmet this time, his red eyes glowing. He had long hair like Lorcan's, except it was white. _Soon I will imprison you in here, and I will be in control._ He smiled. _You felt the power I wield. Allow me out. Let me destroy your enemies._ He laughed. _It will only cost you your life._ Ryker shook his head.

"I will never let you out again." He said. Zephyr laughed, the sound echoing around the room.

 _Yes you will._ He said, walking up to a crack. _All I have to do is wait for you to get angry._ He touched the crack, tracing its outline. _I mean, I didn't do this._ He gestured around. _You did._ Everything went black.

Ryker opened his eyes. He saw his mother healing him, her green energy flowing through her hands into his body. He sat up, shaking his head. She stopped her healing.

"Ryker, are you alright?" She asked, examining him.

"Yeah, Mom. I'm fine." He said, standing. She went over to the next bed, where Talon lay. Ryker saw the damage done to his body. The burns were horrible. He was obviously barely alive.

"Don't worry, he'll heal." Lanaya said, letting her magic flow to him. "But not completely. He will never be as strong or fast as he used to be." Ryker cursed, walking from the room. As he entered the guild hall, he saw the debris scattered everywhere from all of the battles. He looked around at his family. The only one without a wound was Lorcan, and even he looked exhausted. Blocking those light attacks had taken more out of him than he let on. Ryker walked over.

How's everyone doing?" He asked. Lorcan turned with a groan.

"They're all in decent shape, but if I had to guess, I would say that the Paladins will be looking for a way to power up, to become too strong for us to handle." He sighed. "They'll most likely go after weaker demons, absorbing their souls until they become extremely powerful." He turned back to face him. "And that is when they'll strike."

"What about Katsumi?" Ryker asked, the name making them both wince at her betrayal. "She said that she didn't want to betray us, and she was crying." He said. Lorcan sighed, putting his hand on Ryker's shoulder.

"All we can do is hope that she makes the right choice."

Katsumi sat beside her father's bed. Their healer was working as hard as she could, but the damage was extreme. Katsumi held her father's hand, tears rolling down her face.

"Father," She whispered. "Why do you attack these two? They've done nothing wrong. They have only defended themselves." She drew breath, her voice shaking. "And they are my friends." She finished. No sooner had she fallen silent, then the door opened and Mark walked in.

"How's Lancer?" He asked. Katsumi turned her back to him, wiping her tears away.

"It will take some time for him to recover." She said. Mark sighed.

"Then we'll have to start gathering demon souls without him." He turned back to the door. Katsumi stood.

"Why won't you wait? Surely you can be patient-." _Smack!_ Mark backhanded her, knocking her to the ground.

"We don't have time for you and your feelings." He said, leaning in. "I know where your loyalties really lie." He whispered. Katsumi looked up at him. "Don't bother trying to hide it from me." He said. "I heard you. 'I'm sorry Ryker, I didn't want to do this!'" He mocked, laughing. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you're actually friends with those monsters." As she didn't respond, his smile faded. "You've got to be kidding me." He said. "You actually think of them as your friends!" He turned, walking through the door. "In that case, you're under house arrest until they're dead." He said, closing and locking the door. She slammed into it, but it was steel, and she had left her katana in her room. She leaned against the door, crying as she slid to the ground. She drew breath.

"I'm sorry, Ryker." She whispered. "So sorry…"

Chapter 16

The demon heard knocking at the giant front doors. He walked up the stairs to the wall.

"It better not be that guy in black again." He muttered, sticking his head over the side. "What do you want!?" He yelled. He saw four people standing at the door. The one in front looked up at him and smiled.

"We're here for your souls!" He yelled back, and blew the doors in. The demon ran down the stairs. He had to get to Kyoka and tell that they were being invaded! He heard a sound behind him and turned, seeing the female leaping towards him. Everything went dark.

Mark walked out of the vault, books in hand.

"Hey, Jezebel!" He called. "Get Gaius and get over here." He held up the books. "I have the main course!" They appeared a few moments later, Gaius covered in blood. He divided the books evenly.

"Aren't we going to save some for Lance?" Jezebel asked.

"Why? He's incapacitated, and we need all the power we can get if we're going to beat those demons." He said, opening the first book. They shrugged, opening theirs as well.

Ryker sat beside Talon's bedside. His heart was torn, and He knew that Talon wouldn't judge him. Or hear him, since he was still asleep.

"Talon," He began. "Katsumi's betrayal hurt all of us." He paused, trying to find the words. "But no matter what I think, I can't change how I feel." He sighed. "I really like her." He said quietly. "During the fight, she was crying. She said that she didn't want this to happen." He folded his hands, thinking. "I don't know what to do." He finished, leaning back.

"Go get her back." Ryker jumped as Talon opened his eyes, smiling.

"Dammit, Talon!" Ryker yelled. "You weren't supposed to hear that!" Talon laughed.

"Well, what did you expect?" He said, laying there. "I'm right here." His face grew serious. "If you truly love her," He said. "Go after her." Ryker nodded, smiling.

"Thanks, buddy." He said, leaving the room.

"And tell them to bring me some food!" He called. "I'm hungry!"

Ryker walked away from the stairs, towards a specific window on the far wall. He had grown up in the guild hall, so he knew how to get out without being seen, and he needed that exit, since he knew that his parents wouldn't let him go. He opened the window, climbing over.

 _Where are you going?_ Zephyr asked as Ryker began shimmying down the drain pipe.

 _I'm going to find Katsumi._ He thought, focusing on the task at hand. He hadn't done this since he was a child, and the pipe was showing its age.

 _Why would you do that?_ Zephyr asked. _She betrayed us!_

 _She didn't want to._ Ryker replied. _I can feel it._

 _Your feelings are clouding your judgement._ Zephyr scolded. _This is why demons focus on anger and hate. Love is too unpredictable, and demons feel emotion more strongly than mortals._ He pushed against his prison, but Ryker shut him down easily. He had more important things to focus on. He finally made it down, thanking his luck that the pipe had held. Now to track Katsumi down, and bring her home.

Chapter 17

Ryker followed the tracks to the Northeast.

 _…And why do you love her?_ Zephyr asked. He had been talking the whole way, and Ryker was getting a huge migraine from it.

 _Why are you so interested in her?_ He asked. Zephyr fell silent for a second.

 _N-no reason._ He said. _I just can't believe you would still try to bring her back after she betrayed us._

 _Us?_ Ryker asked. _What do you mean us? As far as she was concerned, you were planning on killing her as soon as you got out._ Ryker shook his head. He didn't understand why Zephyr was acting this way. _If I didn't know any better, I would say that you love her as well._ He said, then stopped. Zephyr hadn't responded yet with his usual barrage of insults. Could it be? _You love her too, don't you?_ Zephyr groaned.

 _T-this is why I stick to hate._ _I don't even know what love is._ He said. Ryker finally understood. He understood why Zephyr had been so intent on learning what she said about him. Why he was so mad when she betrayed them.

 _I didn't think demons were even capable of love._ Ryker said.

 _We're not. Normally._ Zephyr replied. _But it seems that sharing a body and mind with a mortal has weakened me to the point that I am vulnerable to love._ He growled.

 _Love is not a weakness._ Ryker said. _Love is a strength unlike any other._ He began walking again, following the tracks. He had to save her. They both had to.

Katsumi hit the door again, her knuckles bleeding from the repetitions. It was no use. She wasn't strong enough, even with her enhancements. She sat down, giving herself over to sorrow. She wouldn't be able to save her friends, and her father would die soon, without medical treatment. And why would she get the chance to help after what she did? She cried, hugging herself. Suddenly, a thunderclap echoed throughout the base. She looked up.

"Ryker?" She whispered.

Ryker shocked the guards, knocking them out cold. He stepped forward.

"KATSUMI!" He called out. "WHERE ARE YOU!?" He listened. He heard a small sound from the hallway to his left.

 _Let's hope that's her._ Zephyr said. They ran down the hallway, checking each door. Finally, they reached a locked steel door. Ryker pounded on it.

"Katsumi? Are you in there?" He called.

"Yes! I'm right here!" The voice was muffled, but Ryker recognized it.

 _It's Katsumi!_ He thought.

 _Then step aside._ Zephyr commanded, taking over the left arm, the gray skin and blood red runes appearing. He ripped the door off its hinges, causing Katsumi to jump back, surprised. Zephyr relinquished control, the arm returning to its original color.

"Katsumi!" Ryker cried, stepping forward. "I found you." He said. A groan from her father caught his attention.

"Please, Ryker." She said, concern written across her face. "You have to help me." She walked over to stand next to her father. "Without healing magic, he'll die."

 _But he attacked us!_ Zephyr shouted, making Ryker wince. He glanced over him. His wounds were all serious. Lorcan had really done a number on him. He turned back to Katsumi.

"I don't know, Katsumi." He said. "No one even knows I'm here." He gestured to the Slayer. "Plus, he attacked us in our own home."

 _And made her attack us!_ Zephyr cried out. _Is she even sorry about that?_ Ryker looked at her tear-streaked face.

 _Yes, she is. She looks like she's been crying almost nonstop._ He thought. Katsumi lowered her head.

"I know you don't trust me that much. I'm so sorry." She looked up at them. "But he's my father. Wouldn't you do anything to save your father?" Ryker nodded.

"Very well." He said, grabbing her father. "We'll take him with us, but he will be tied down." She nodded, smiling.

 _Normally, I would yell at you, but I don't feel like it right now._ Zephyr said, vanishing into Ryker's subconscious. He smiled. As they left, Ryker looked around.

"Where are the other Slayers?" He asked. Katsumi lowered her head again.

"They've gone to gain power and then attack again." She said. Ryker nodded, breaking out into a lope.

"Then we have to get back as soon as we can." He said. They ran, hoping they would reach the guild in time.

Chapter 18

Lorcan called Ryker's name, walking up the stairs to Talon's room. There was no response. As he entered, he saw Talon standing, getting dressed. He watched as Talon grabbed his Great Sword, strapping it to his bare back. He walked away. As he continued to look for Ryker, he saw Lacie eating lightning. He saw Dayton in his wolf form, sharpening his claws and teeth. He saw Lanaya, meditating, surrounded by a pure light. They all knew what was coming, and they were ready for it. Lorcan checked his gauntlets and boots, and ate some shadows, regaining the last of his magic power. He returned to Talon.

"Where's Ryker?" He asked. Talon kept his back to him.

"He went to get Katsumi." He said.

"What!?" Lorcan replied, grabbing Talon, turning him around. "Why?" He demanded. Talon smiled.

"Because he loves her." He said. Lorcan let go, sighing.

"Then we'd better be ready for the next attack." He said, walking away. As he approached the stairs, he heard the front doors open.

"Dad!" It was Ryker! Lorcan dashed down the stairs to see him and Katsumi, both carrying the White Devil Slayer.

"Ryker!" He called out. "What are they doing here?!" He demanded, stopping them.

"Dad, it's okay." Ryker said. "She didn't want to do it. And if we don't help her father, he'll die." He pleaded. "Please, let us help him." His eyes brightened. "He might leave us alone if we save him." Lorcan chuckled.

"Or he'll slit our throats in our sleep!" He said. He stopped, noticing the growing pool of blood forming under the Slayer. He was in no shape to do anything, let alone try to kill them.

"Very well." Lorcan sighed. "But I'm tying him down." He led them to the healer's chambers.

Mark and the others approached the guild hall. Jezebel glanced at Mark.

"You ready?" She asked. Mark smiled, his eyes glowing with demonic power.

"Of course." He said, chuckling. "It's time to show that lightning rod what happens when you play with fire." He strode forward, flanked by the other Slayers.

Chapter 19

Ryker ducked as the doors exploded inward, again. He turned to Lorcan.

"Do these guys have any other way to enter a building?" He asked. Lorcan smiled.

"Well, why don't you go tell them how to work a doorknob?" He responded. Ryker scowled at him.

"I'll show them how to exit a building, that's for sure." He said, heading towards the stairs. He saw them. It had only been a couple of days, but Ryker could feel the difference in strength. They were nothing like the Devil Slayers they defeated last time. Ryker powered up. Zephyr emerged from his subconscious.

 _They're a lot stronger._ He noted. _You'll need me if you want to survive._ He demanded, again.

 _Never._ Ryker replied. Zephyr growled, hitting the wall of his prison. His friends gathered behind him as he faced the Devil Slayers.

"We're back!" Mark yelled, a mad joy in his eyes. "And we're going to crush you!" He burst into flames, launching through the air like a meteor. Lorcan leapt, intercepting him and bringing him to the ground. Mark shoved Lorcan, sending him flying. "Nice try." He taunted. "But you'll have to do better than that!" Lorcan stood.

"Leave this one to me." He said, bone forming over his body as he transformed. Mark laughed, motioning for him to bring it on. Lacie charged Mark, but was hit by Gaius, the Iron Devil Slayer. They broke off to have their own battle, joined by Talon. Dayton and Lanaya charged Jezebel, and they began their own battle. Ryker charged Mark, throwing a lightning bolt. Mark blocked it, redirecting it at Lorcan. Lorcan took the hit, continuing the attack. He punched Mark, but Mark caught the fist, twisting it and throwing Lorcan to the ground, shattering some of his armor. Ryker threw an electric punch, but Mark just blasted him back with a wave of his hand.

Lanaya and Dayton were also having trouble. Jezebel was much stronger, countering Dayton's attacks with her poison. He quickly lost strength.

"Get back and heal, Dayton." Lanaya said, striding forward. "I've got this." Dayton quickly ran for cover, knowing what was coming. Jezebel laughed.

"It seems like you trained a good lap dog." She said. "I can't wait to break it." Lanaya hovered above the ground, her green light shining from her body.

"You will not touch my family!" She shouted, her voice echoing. Jezebel blasted her with poison, but Lanaya's pure light stopped it. Lanaya threw her arms wide, engulfing the entire area in green energy. Jezebel screamed as the energy blazed through her. The sphere of energy turned, generating huge winds. When the sphere faded, Jezebel was unconscious. Lanaya fell to the ground, exhausted. Dayton ran to her, checking on her.

Lacie and talon tried their best to get past Gaius' defense, but he was much stronger now. He bit Talon's sword in half, consuming it. Talon roared.

"That was my favorite sword!" He yelled, punching Gaius in the face. Unfortunately for talon, Gaius had turned his skin into iron, so his fist broke against the metal layer. Talon ignored the pain, moving faster and hitting harder.

"Talon!" Lacie cried. "Get back!" He leapt back as she unleashed a torrent of electricity, shocking Gaius. He smiled.

"Is that all you've got?" He asked. Lacie growled. She threw volley after volley of purple lightning, but it didn't affect him at all. Finally, she fell to her knees, exhausted. Gaius stepped forward. 'You are pathetic." He said, raising his fist. Talon charged, but a pillar of iron shot out of Gaius' side, dropping him. Gaius brought his fist down. _Chomp!_ He shrieked, bringing his hand back. Lacie had bitten off some iron! She swallowed, smiling. She stood, her skin turning into steel, her body sheathed in purple lightning.

"Thanks for the meal." She said. She swung her new steel claws, raking his face.

 _What is she?_ He thought as he turned to run. He heard her take a big breath.

"Iron Lightning Devil's RAGE!" She screamed, unleashing a breath attack unlike anything he had ever seen. He fell, unconscious.

Mark paused in his battle, looking at his fallen comrades. He sighed.

"You guys were weak." He said, lifting his hand. "Now I'll take the souls that you're not worthy to have!" small lights flickered out of their bodies, converging on him. He laughed as they flooded into him. He turned his attention to Ryker.

"Now you will know fear!" He yelled, forming a giant fireball above his head. "Fire Devil's Meteor Burst!" He threw it, destroying everything in its path. Ryker brought his arms up, knowing that blocking wouldn't help him. He closed his eyes. _Boom!_ The explosion hit. Ryker opened his eyes, unhurt. His father stood in front of him, with one arm outstretched. Mark growled deep in his throat.

"You will not hurt my family." Lorcan growled, lowering his hand. Mark charged, swinging fiery fists. Lorcan traded him blow for blow, but he had already been weakened, and Mark was stronger than ever. Lorcan charged, but Mark threw a huge right hook, knocking him out. Katsumi had stayed in the healer's chamber with her father, but she came out now. Mark saw her, and his smile faded. "What are you doing here!?" He yelled. Katsumi straightened, drawing her katana. Mark roared his fury, flames covering his whole body. "You'll pay for this, traitor!" He threw a fire ball at her, but it was blocked by Lanaya, who dove in front of her, throwing up an energy shield. As Mark focused his attack on the energy shield, Ryker looked around. He was the only one who was still able to fight. Lacie had collapsed, weakened from eating another element. Dayton had transformed back, trying to scrape off the poison that was eating him away. All of the others were unconscious. Ryker stopped. Not all the others.

 _ZEPHYR!_ He called.

 _What?_ He replied.

 _You said that you didn't know what love is, right?_ Ryker asked.

 _So what?_ Zephyr replied.

 _Look up there._ Ryker pointed. Zephyr took over an eye, seeing Katsumi. _The feeling you get when you see her, that's love._ Ryker said. _And Love gives us the power we need to protect our family._ Ryker focused his attention on Zephyr. _If you truly love Katsumi like I do, then join with me, like we should have at birth, and protect your family._ Ryker stepped forward, his lightning flaring out. Zephyr snorted.

 _Very well._ He said. _For Katsumi, I'll join you._ They both smiled, and Ryker released control. They collapsed, their skin turning to grey. Wings burst from their back. They stood. Mark had just gotten through the shield, knocking Lanaya out cold. They fired a blast of supercharged lightning, knocking Mark to the ground.

"What?" He asked, stunned. He turned to see Them. They smiled.

"We are Ryker Zephyr Shade." He said. "And we will protect our family." Red and black lightning covered his arms. He stepped forward. "When I'm done with you, you'll understand why they name storms after people." He said. Thunder could be heard outside as Ryker gathered the storm. The wind was so strong that it blew the top off the guild hall, opening it to the skies. Mark stood, burning brighter.

"You can't defeat me!" He yelled, throwing fire. "I am a Devil Slayer!" Ryker chuckled.

"That means nothing, now." He said, striding forward. "You attacked my family. Now nothing can keep you safe." He stretched out his hand. Lightning bolts rained from the sky, but Mark had seen this trick before. He dodged, laughing.

"You're all talk, nothing more!" He yelled, creating a firestorm. He swung it at Ryker, who brought the rain down. He extinguished the fire, blasting Mark with dozens of lightning bolts, adding his own in the mixture. Mark screamed, his body wracked with shocks. They both flew into the storm, Mark using his fire, Ryker, his wings. Mark looked around. All he could see was grey-black clouds. He saw a flash of red, and threw fire at it. It hit nothing. Ryker struck from all sides, the lightning ripping through Mark's body over and over. Ryker disappeared again, perfectly camouflaged. They continued on like this, until Mark hit Ryker's wing with a fire ball. Ryker fell, screaming in pain as his wings burned. Mark followed, crazed laughter escaping his lips.

"You can't escape me!" he cried, catching up. He grappled Ryker, raining fiery blows on his head. Ryker returned with electrified fists. They fought as the tumbled towards the ground. As they passed through a cloud, Ryker's wings were extinguished by the moisture. He extended them, stopping his fall. Mark, on the other hand, continued falling. He tried to ignite his fire, but he had almost run out of magic power. The puny flames weren't strong enough to stop his fall. He screamed, hitting the ground. Ryker descended as the storm cleared. He saw Katsumi, staring at the spot where Mark impacted. He landed, his skin returning to its normal color, and his wings retracting into his back. Katsumi ran up, hugging him.

"Ryker!" She cried, then withdrew. "It is you, right?" She looked at him skeptically. He sighed.

"Well, yes and no." he said. Katsumi frowned, confused. "I'm both Ryker and Zephyr, and neither of them." He said. "I am who I was meant to be: Ryker Zephyr Shade." He caressed her cheek. "But I still love my family." She drew close, and he kissed her. They finally broke apart, gasping for breath. They both blushed, and smiled. They returned to the destroyed guild hall, holding hands. As they entered, they split up, checking on their friends and family. Everyone was alive, thankfully, but everyone was injured. Katsumi and Ryker moved them up to the healer's chambers, and began treating them as best as they could. After Lanaya got up, she took over, and Ryker went to his father's office. He had a lot of letters to write.

Chapter 20

Ryker mailed letters to every city, calling the Phoenix Fire guild back. As they arrived, Lorcan explained what had happened in their absence. As the repairs began on the guild hall, Lance, Katsumi's father, woke up. He looked around the room. As he saw Katsumi, he sat up, wincing.

"Katsumi." He said. She approached.

"Father!" She cried. "You're awake!" She grabbed his hand, holding it to her face, smiling.

"Where are we?" He asked, looking around once more. "This isn't the base." Katsumi shook her head, her smile fading.

"Father," She began. "We are in the infirmary of the Phoenix Fire guild." He gasped, trying to get out of bed. Katsumi gently pushed him back down. "Lanaya said that you shouldn't get up yet."

"Of course she did!" He roared, furious. "She wants us to be here so they can kill us at their leisure!" Katsumi heard footsteps approaching. The door opened, and Ryker and Lorcan entered. Lance pushed himself back, light gathering around his hand. Lorcan raised his hands, a gesture of peace.

"Hold on, there." He said. "We mean you no harm." Lance laughed.

"Bull!" He growled. "You demons are all alike!" He gestured to the men. "Liars and murderers." Lorcan's calm expression melted away, replaced by one of anger.

"Now see here." He said, stepping forward. "We are not murderers." He gestured to himself and Ryker. "We are not liars. We are people who do not want their family hurt." He lowered his arms, his anger fading. "When you attacked, we defended ourselves. We did not chase after you. And then your henchmen came back after filling their bellies with the souls of demons, not that I mind, and tried to kill us again." He sighed. "We are not the monsters you make us out to be." Lance hesitated. Katsumi saw his indecision and seized the opportunity.

"When Ryker found us, you were slowly dying." She said. "He brought you back here for healing. He didn't want you to die, even though you attacked them." She held his hand gently. Lance shook his head.

"It doesn't matter." He said. Katsumi stood up and backed away as he forced himself to his feet. "They are the enemy." He pointed to the demons. "And my oath still sta-." The ground shook violently, throwing them around like dust in the wind. Lorcan was up first, rushing to the window. He looked out and gasped.

"Tsunami!" He cried, rushing from the room. "Everyone!" He called, running down the stairs. "This is an emergency! Everyone to the beach!" The entire guild dropped what they were doing and followed him. Ryker leapt off the second floor, landing behind Lorcan. As Katsumi moved to join them, her father grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" He asked. She yanked her arm out of his grasp.

"Helping my friends." She ran out.

At the beach, Lorcan began powering up.

"We need to stop the tsunami or the entire town will be wiped out!" He yelled to the gathered wizards and warriors. He gestured to the giant wave. "Any fire wizards and wizards that can fly, get out there and try to diminish it!" Ryker immediately grabbed a random fire wizard, expanding his wings and taking off. The others followed his example. "I will Make a wall!" Lorcan shouted. "All other wizards, lend me your strength!" He turned around, facing the tidal wave. "Warriors, brace the wall!" He cried. "We need your strength! Any others," He added. "Go begin evacuation protocols!" The other wizards began transferring their magic power to Lorcan as he Made the wall. It shimmered as it was strengthened by the guild's magic. Katsumi saw the wall waver for an instant and ran to it, putting her hands on it. Light flowed down her arms in rivers as she Enhanced the wall, making it stronger. No sooner had she done so then the tsunami hit, the force sending a wave of sand blasting backwards. The wall started to crumble, the shadowy bricks dissipating. She felt some of the pressure leave, and she turned her head.

"Father?" She yelled. Lance smiled at her.

"Protect the innocent!" He replied. His wounds reopened, blood soaking his clothes. Katsumi begged for him to stop, but he didn't. A few minutes later, the tsunami ended, the water retreating. The wall vanished, and the cries of victory rang through the town. Lance fell face first, blood pooling around him. Katsumi screamed for help, and Lorcan ran up. He saw the blood, and nodded.

"There's only one way we can save him." He said, taking off his coat. He hovered his hands over Lance, muttering, the words intelligible. Katsumi gasped as fire flared around her father, consuming him.

"Stop!" She cried, hitting Lorcan. "You're killing him!" He shook his head, still chanting. The fire vanished, and Lance sat up.

"What just happened?" He asked. Katsumi gaped as the blood that was soaking his clothes returned into his body. She turned to Lorcan, who was gasping for breath, exhausted.

"How did you do that?" She asked. Lorcan smiled.

"It's the Flames of Renewal." He said. "One of the three legendary Phoenix Fire guild spells." He collapsed onto his back, still panting. Katsumi watched as her father stood, examining his body.

"Where did my wounds go?" He asked, turning around. Katsumi pointed to Lorcan, who was still on the ground.

"He healed you." She said. Lorcan waved his hand slowly, barely able to move. Lance shook his head, confused.

"Why?" He asked. Lorcan sat up, his energy recovering.

"You helped defend this city." He said, his face serious. "That makes you okay in my book." He smiled. "No pun intended." Katsumi heard laughter behind her as Ryker landed, letting go of the fire wizard.

"I doubt that." He chuckled, helping his father to his feet. "You probably did that on purpose!" Lorcan laughed, shrugging. Ryker turned to Lance, extending his hand. "So, are we cool now?" He asked. Katsumi stared at her father as he thought it over. He sighed and shook Ryker's hand.

"The Paladins will stop their attacks, for now." He said. "But we'll be watching you." He added, letting go. "If you do anything that makes me suspect that you have given into your evil urges, then I will return and end your existence in this world." He began walking away. Katsumi stood, joining Ryker's side. He turned to her.

"So," He said, awkwardly looking away. "You'll be going with him, then?" He asked. Katsumi smiled.

"I think I'll stay here for now." She said. Ryker smiled, and they kissed once again. Lance helped Lorcan to his feet. Lorcan smiled his thanks. That night, the guild celebrated. The drinks never stopped flowing, and the food never stopped disappearing. After the repairs were done, Lance left with directions to the base of the Tartoros guild. Lorcan had had a sneaking suspicion that Jackal and Kyoka were still alive, so Lance had decided to check it out. He was never heard from again. Ryker and Talon helped Katsumi through her grief, but even with them, she never truly stopped mourning the loss of her father.

Chapter 21

Ryker exited the jewelry store, clutching his prize. He grinned from ear to ear. He headed for the guild, and Katsumi. As he entered, he was approached by Talon.

"Yo, Ryker!" He said, raising a hand. Ryker smiled, returning the high five. "Did you get it?" He asked. Ryker nodded.

"I got it." He replied. "Did you make the arrangements?" Talon grinned.

"When have I ever failed you?" He stopped smiling. "Actually, don't answer that." They both laughed.

"What are you guys talking about?" They turned in surprise as Katsumi joined them.

"N-nothing." Ryker said, rubbing the back of his head. Katsumi's eyes narrowed as she tried to detect anything out of the ordinary. She shrugged.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked. Ryker nodded, extending his arm. She took it, and they walked out of the guild hall. They made their way through Hargeon, stopping at a nice restaurant. As they were seated at a table, they began talking about their day. Ryker excluded his trip to the jewelry store, nervous. Dinner went spectacularly. They laughed and talked. As they came close to finishing their dinner, Ryker grew even more nervous. His tension was apparent.

"What's wrong, Ryker?" She asked. Ryker took a deep breath.

 _Just do it!_ He told himself. He stood, walking around the table to her side.

"Katsumi, we've been going out for a few years now, and I think it's time I asked you a question." He kneeled, pulling out the ring, making her gasp. It was solid gold, with a single, pure sapphire crowned upon it. "Before I met you, I never knew what it was like to be able to look at someone and smile for no reason." He said. "To the world you might be just one person, but to me you are the world. You made me who I am, literally." They both chuckled at his words. "I'm amazed when I see you. Not just because of your beauty, but because of the fact that everything I've ever wanted is right in front of me." He paused, drawing breath. "Katsumi," He began. "Will you marry me?" Katsumi had covered her mouth with her hand, tears streaming down her face. She could only nod, laughing in pure joy. Ryker smiled, and they kissed, the restaurant exploding into cheers. Ryker slipped the ring onto her finger, and they kissed again. They left the restaurant, holding each other. It was time for them to go home, and they did, living happily together, to the end of their days.


End file.
